


Library Dates and Merpeople in the Lake

by ecrituredelafangirl



Series: Miserable Quidditch [4]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, the library date, these two are so cute that I want to squeeze them, turns into a make out session, turns into talking to mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredelafangirl/pseuds/ecrituredelafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan and Courfeyrac's library date. Also known as the best first date ever, where Courfeyrac learns so many new things about Jehan and it's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Dates and Merpeople in the Lake

The best thing about Jehan, Courfeyrac thought idly, was that when he was excited everyone knew. Courfeyrac had glimpsed him twice in the hallway earlier that day, before their library ‘meeting’, and both times had found Jehan nearly _skipping_ on his way. Both times Courf had to restrain a huge grin from breaking his face in half. He wasn’t quite used to this yet, really, feeling happy merely because he saw that Jehan was _happy_ … But he supposed he would get used to it… If this lasted beyond a singular date. 

And now that Jehan was here, just across the table, dutifully studying a star chart and humming under his breath, Courfeyrac was just about completely sure it was going to. 

“All right, so this is Andromeda, yes?” he said, pointing. He looked up, playing stupid. It had become obvious within 3 minutes of their meeting up that Jehan had been lying through his teeth about not being good in astronomy. 

“Of course it is,” Courfeyrac sighed, smiling. “And you’re a terrible liar.”

Jehan turned a near owlish look on him before blushing and hiding his face in his hands with a smile. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, and then he folded his arms on the tabletop, rested his chin on his layered forearms. “I needed a reason to see you again,” he said softly. 

Courfeyrac mirrored his position before grinning and whispering, “You didn’t need to _lie_.” 

Jehan hid his face again, “But I needed to give you a reason to come.” His arms muffled his voice. Courfeyrac found himself grinning affectionately. 

“You could have just…asked me out,” he said, his voice low. “I wouldn’t have turned you down.”

Jehan peeked up at him, looking surprised. “Really?” 

Courferyac sat up and grinned broadly. “Of course not.”

Jehan sat a little back and swept some hair out of his face, blushing like mad. “Well, then.” 

Courf crossed his legs and sat up primly, setting a hand against his chest and giving Jehan an expectant look. When Jehan looked at him, his face went from shy to holding back laughter in half a second. 

“What are you _doing_?” he forced between giggles. 

Courfeyrac broke character for a moment, “I’m waiting. For a _question_.” Then he grinned hugely and disappeared back into his part. 

Jehan tried to keep his giggling restrained, but Courfeyrac still had to wait a minute and a half for him to calm down. Then the little Seeker looked up at him and said quietly, secretively, “What do you think they’ll serve tomorrow at breakfast?” 

And Courfeyrac collapsed a little in upon himself, a huge grin on his face. He nearly faceplanted on the table, wheezing out a laugh, before looking up at Jehan, “You win this round, Prouvaire,” he laughed. 

“When’ll next round be?” Jehan asked curiously, cocking his head to the side. 

Courf sighed against the tabletop. “Well, whenever our next date is, probably,” he answered. 

Jehan smiled to himself. “You want to go out with me again?” 

Courfeyrac sat up so fast that Jehan’s eyes had trouble handling it. “Are you mad? Of course I want to go out with you again. You’re fucking _incredible_.” Jehan turned red. 

“You’ve only known me for, like, half an hour,” he said. 

“Yes, but I am extraordinarily good with people and I _know_ things,” Courfeyrac said, grinning. Jehan watched as his hair flopped down in front of his eyes, and then the easy way with which Courfeyrac pushed it back. “And I _know_ that you are sweet, and nice, and funny, and handsome, and have been occupying my thoughts quite a bit recently, and that you’re just…” Courfeyrac closed his eyes and tilted his head thinking. “ _Extraordinary_.”

And it took about thirty seconds after that for Courfeyrac to feel hands on his shoulders. He opened his eyes to find Jehan leaning over him, biting his lip a bit as if asking permission. And Courfeyrac, his cheeks coloring just slightly, merely reached forward and pulled the smaller boy into his lap. 

“I really like you, by the way,” Courf said quietly, so close to Jehan’s mouth that he could feel it as he exhaled. 

Jehan smiled, “Yeah, I got that,” he said softly. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Courfeyrac’s mouth. “I really like you too.” 

And then Courfeyrac’s fingers were cradling the back of his head, and Courfeyrac’s mouth was smiling as he pulled Jehan in. And then they were kissing and it was even better than the first time. Soft lips pressing against soft lips with just a tad of hesitation, before Courfeyrac’s hold on his nape urged Jehan to surge forward, to open his mouth, to tilt his head to ravage Courfeyrac’s mouth. And Courfeyrac reciprocated, hands on both sides of Jehan’s face, fingers moving, tracing his cheekbones. 

“You’re a very good kisser as well, by the way,” Courfeyrac said, softly, running his hands over Jehan’s shoulders, then down his arms, ending at his wrists, which he circled gently with his forefinger and thumb. 

Jehan shrugged, “I know.” And he grinned wickedly. 

“Had some practice, have you?” Courfeyrac said, ignoring the jealousy that twinged traitorously in his gut. 

“Mmm, just a bit,” Jehan hummed. “None quite so enjoyable as this. And don’t pout over it,” Jehan muttered, leaning closer to his face, “because I’m damn sure that you’ve had even _more_.” 

And Courfeyrac smiled, his hands going from circling Jehan’s wrists to resting gently on his waist. “None quite so enjoyable as this,” he said softly. And Jehan hummed a little, his hands coming up, lithe fingers dancing over Courfeyrac’s face. He bent and pressed his mouth to Courfeyrac’s again, smiling in spite of himself. 

A short ten minutes later had Jehan pulling away, smiling and whispering, “Have you ever seen the lake at night?” 

Courfeyrac looked at him, somewhat bewildered, and beautifully disheveled. “Of course.”

And Jehan grinned like the happiest person in the world. “Not like I have.” 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

“You are _lying_ ,” Courfeyrac said, as Jehan dragged him over the grounds. He was practically skipping. And he had to be lying, because no real fifteen year old, no matter how magical could speak – 

“I am not,” Jehan said, having the grace to look slightly perturbed for just a second before his breathtaking smile took over his face. “My mother taught me Mermish. _Ages_ ago.” 

“How does your mother know _Mermish_?” Courfeyrac asked, incredulous. And Jehan laughed and the sound was auditory _starlight_. 

“She was an unbelievable witch – incredibly talented and she _traveled_ … She knew everything,” Jehan said. And Courfeyrac stopped in his tracks, pulling Jehan to a halt. 

“… _was_?” he asked. “Was an unbelievable witch?” 

And Jehan’s face fell several shades into sadness. And something twisted in Courfeyrac’s gut in a visceral reaction to the expression – Jehan shouldn’t look like that, Jehan should _never be sad_. 

“Well, yeah,” Jehan sighed, and his fingers fell from Courfeyrac’s. “I mean… It was years ago. Before I even got here… I mean… She died.”

And Courfeyrac watched him for a moment, his face shrinking into sadness, before he pulled him into a hug. A tight hug, in which he tried to telegraph every nice thing he could think of to Jehan – sunlight and couplets and love and children’s laughter and whatever else. And he pressed a kiss into Jehan’s hair as he whispered, “I’m sorry.” 

Jehan laughed shakily. “It’s… Well, no. It’s not fine. Not at all. But, it’s gotten better. And my dad’s really wonderful, so that helps.”

And Courfeyrac pulled back a little, to look at him. “Well… That’s good.”

Jehan smiled at him, small and a little melancholy. And something in Courfeyrac hurt a bit because of it. “So, Mermish…” he murmured.

“Sounds like a shit ton of screaming, I’ve heard,” Courfeyrac said. And Jehan’s answering scowl had a bit of a smile behind it. And Courfeyrac was glad. 

“It’s actually quite beautiful, if you know how to listen to it,” he answered. And then he was pulling Courfeyrac across the grass again. 

“I’m sure you find a way to make everything beautiful,” Courfeyrac said quietly. 

“Even ugliness has its beauty, Courfeyrac,” Jehan said, equally as quiet. “You just have to know how to look for it.” And Courfeyrac smiled, letting Jehan lead him to the edge of the lake.

And then Jehan made a show of calling something in the startlingly screechy language of the merpeople. And then Courfeyrac stumbled backward as something bubbled out of the lake – a head, with hair the texture of seaweed and grayish skin. 

It was a woman, he thought, as she smiled at Jehan. A woman who seemed glad to see the boy, as Jehan folded himself into a sitting position. A woman whom Jehan fell into easy conversation with. 

Jehan and she chattered for a bit, and to Courfeyrac it sounded vaguely like some insect mating ritual. He had to sit back, at some point, and accept the ridiculousness, smiling good-naturedly at the grin on Jehan’s face, the way the other boy kept playing with the end of his braid. 

And then Jehan turned to him, at some point, still chattering away in Mermish, and gestured for him to move forward. “She wants to say hello,” Jehan whispered to him, as he slid up next to him. Courfeyrac nodded, not at all sure how this was going to work. 

She screeched something, and Jehan responded, gesturing. Courfeyrac watched him intently, trying to divine what was happening. It took him all of ten seconds of that to realize he was more lost than Bossuet on his way to Potions. 

“Her name is Sirenia,” Jehan suddenly said, in English, turning back and meeting Courfeyrac’s gaze. Courfeyrac sat forward with a tentative, but wide smile, and waved. 

“Hello, Sirenia,” he said. The mermaid bared her teeth at his extended hand and Jehan quickly pulled his arm back. 

“Don’t,” he whispered close to Courfeyrac’s ear. “They’re dangerous creatures, even the more docile of them. You upset her, and I’m going to have to swim down and pull you out of the lake.” Courfeyrac nodded, ignoring the tingling that had been zinging up his spine ever since he felt Jehan’s breath against his ear. 

Courf spent the next ten minutes of his life speaking to Jehan who translated it to Sirenia. It was something he had never thought he’d be doing, mostly because he never thought that he’d ever know anyone who spoke Mermish. And it was an interesting conversation, to say the least. Sirenia was nice enough, but it took Courf all of thirty seconds to realize that she was just as soon kill him as speak to him like this. Jehan, though, was different, and her parting words before she disappeared back under the glassy surface of the lake was a warning that Courfeyrac treat him well. And Courfeyrac, both rather perturbed at the mere suggestion, and already a bit frightened of her, never intended to. 

“She likes you,” Courfeyrac said softly, the moment she vanished. And Jehan smiled a bit. 

“Yeah, well… I’ve known her for years. I fell into my lake my first year and she was the one who pulled me out,” he said. 

“That was _you_?” Courfeyrac asked, remembering the day in his second year that there had been a kid in the lake. He had forgot what had become of him, but obviously he was all right.

“Indeed it was,” Jehan said loftily, grinning. “I couldn’t swim back then.” Then he stood and held a hand out, helping pull Courfeyrac up. 

“And you can now?” Courf asked, not letting go of Jehan’s hand. The boy blushed a bit, before resolutely turning and beginning to lead Courfeyrac back to the castle. 

“Of course I can,” he said, “I’m friends with a mermaid.”

“O, yes. How could I forget?” Courfeyrac replied. Jehan snorted. 

They walked in companionable silence back to the Entrance Hall. Once they arrived, back in the warm light of the torches, Courfeyrac pulled his arm back, jerking Jehan gently into his chest, putting his arms around him. 

“So, that was the best date of my life,” he stated. “What say you?” And he rested his chin on Jehan’s head, as lithe fingers rested gently on his chest. The Seeker sighed. 

“I agree,” he said, humming a little in the back of his throat. “You smell good.” 

“Thank you,” Courfeyrac said, pulling back a bit to grin down at Jehan. “Totally my own invention, you know. 100% Courfeyrac.”

Jehan grinned and nearly laughed. “When you put it that way, it sounds gross.”

Courfeyrac clicked his tongue and bent down a bit, so his face was level with Jehan’s. “You’re the one who liked it, Jehan.”

“I’m also the one who told you that there is beauty even in ugliness, right?” he shot back, arching and eyebrow. 

And Courfeyrac just had to kiss him. He _had_ to. And he threaded his fingers into strawberry blonde hair and pulled Jehan close, before pulling back and kissing his freckles. They were everywhere – cheeks, chin, nose, eyelids. Courfeyrac loved freckles.

“I would like to see you tomorrow,” Jehan said distinctly, as Courfeyrac bent to kiss his neck. His breath hitched a bit, when Courfeyrac’s teeth grazed the skin just over his pulse point, but he held it together. 

“You may see me whenever you like,” Courfeyrac answered, before coming back up, placing another kiss on Jehan’s lips. “Just name your time, your place. I’ll be outside your common room with a boom box, if you wait long enough.”

Jehan snorted again. “Tomorrow after dinner would be great, no boom box required.” He grinned again. 

“Sounds perfect,” Courfeyrac said, smiling wickedly. “Now, my dear poet – and don’t act like you don’t write, I’ve seen you at it – Now, my dear little poet, I am going to take you into that alcove behind that statue of that woman from the Battle of Hogwarts, and I am going to kiss you until Toussaint comes and sends us off to bed. Sound good to you?” 

And Jehan grinned and pulled Courfeyrac behind the statue himself before saying, “Sounds better than good.” Then he wrapped his arms around Courfeyrac’s neck and there were no more words.

**Author's Note:**

> The library date has finally arrived!! And now I must work on updating Shenanigans. :) And then an Enjolras/Grantaire date. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a wonderful evening!! :)


End file.
